


Cogs

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [243]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, steampunk!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse Asked: Teen Wolf/Steampunk. Stiles sometimes want to strangle his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cogs

Scott meant well, but to him, cogs were cogs.  Scott believed in horsepower and muscle and the skill of a good hunting dog or the speed of a trained falcon.

So the pretty much useless box of parts really should have been the best that Stiles could have hoped for.  “What can I even make out of this scrap?”

Scott was grinning as he backed towards the stairs.  “Perhaps a personal minion to go fetch the correct parts for you?”  He was laughing as he cleared the banister, a hurled cog whizzing through the air over his head. 


End file.
